


Out to Eat

by Phayte



Series: Otayuri Collection of Little Ficlets [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluufy sweet dinner, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Yuri is really sick of the lovey dovey shit between Victor and Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just another short I found in the archives of my Google Docs!

It has been three years-- putting up with the kissy face, sickening couple he is sitting with at dinner.  They are sharing food off their plates back and forth, while Yuri is trying to keep his appetite to finish his food. “Seriously you two!?  Can’t you keep your grubby paws off one another for five minutes so I can eat my food and not throw up all over the damn table!”  Slamming his fist on the table, Yurri and Victor smile, looking at him laughing.

“Oh Yurio”  Victor laughs and lets go of Yuuri’s hand for a moment.  “One day you will find the love of your life and realize you want to spend all your days kissing them and laughing with them.”  Leaning over kissing Yuuri sweetly as Yuri sits there making gagging noises. 

“Dammit you two!”  Slamming his hands on the table he gets up.  “I’m getting a to-go box!” Storming off to find the waitress he hears them laugh again. 

“I swear every damn time we go out they gross me out!”  Mumbling to himself.  Stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets he looks for the waitress to get his box.  Walking up to her, “A to-go box.”  He grumbles and snatches it from her as he storms back to the table.

Yurri and Victor look back up to him.  Yuuri pushes Victor off him and says, “Yurio, sit down and let’s finish dinner.  I’ll even move to the other side of the table.  We can’t have you storming off twice this week in the middle of dinner.”  Getting up he moves to the seat next to Yuri.

Grumbling Yuri says, “No more mushy shit, I mean it or I’m gone and I won’t let Victor buy me dinner for a week!”  Sitting down and starts to go back eating his food. The table is quiet and he enjoys it for a moment.  Victor is looking through his emails and Yuuri is quietly eating.

He manages to finish his food and starts in on Yuuri’s food that he hasn’t eaten yet.

“Hey!  I was going to eat that!”  as Yuri is taking fork fulls off his plate.  “I swear Yurio, where do you put all that food?”  Yuri looks up and smiles.

“Yeah I don’t get fat like some pork cutlet bowl over here.”  and elbows Yuuri in the side.  Yuuri flinches.

“Hey!  I haven’t been fat in over four years!  Let it go Yurio!” Yuri whines at him.

“I wouldn’t mind if Yuuri got chubby again.”  Victor purrs and sends loving looks at Yuuri that causes him to blush.  Yuri groans and pulls his phone out.  Those two are making love with their eyes across the table, Victor reached out and was holding both Yuuri's hands. Yuri snaps a photo for Instagram where he is in the corner making a sickening face captioned, “ **These two make me sick**!”

Immediately, once posted, it starts getting likes and Yuri just puts his phone away.  “Ok you two sickening, gross ass love birds,  I am done with this!”  Getting up and leaving Victor and Yuuri call out for him to come back, kicking out the door he storms out into the cold, pulling his scarf in tighter around his neck to keep the bitter cold off his skin.  Digging in his pocket he pulled his phone out and called Otabek.  “Hrm…”  he heard a muffled voice answer.

“Oh shit, Beka, did I wake you?”

“No… well…  maybe….”

“I… I’m sorry, I’ll call you tomorrow then.”

“No Yura, you are good.  What’s up?” he did love the way Otabek’s voice was cracking and sounding so deep and sleepy. 

“Ugh… nothing really.  Just leaving from dinner.  Victor and piggy being disgusting again.”

“Oh Yura… did you walk out again on them?”

“They were asking for it Beka!  You should have seen the shit they were doing?”

“What?  Being a couple and loving each other?”

“Oh!  So now you take their side?”

“Yura, I always take your side.”

Yuri could feel his stomach fluttering and his anger melting away.  Sighing deeply wishing Otabek wasn’t so far away.

“Let me guess Yura, you won’t let Victor buy you dinner for the next week huh?”

“Damn right.”

“You do know, that is not really punishing him?”

“Hrmph.”  Yuri grunts into the phone, kicking a rock on the sidewalk.

“Yura….”  Otabek says deeply into the phone and Yuri can feel the tingling go up his spine.  Something about the way Otabek says his name, it is just too sexy. 

“Fine, dammit Beka!  I’ll let Victor continue to buy my dinners ok?”

He could hear that deep chuckling through the phone.

“That’s my Russian Fairy.”

“Ok, go back to sleep Beka.  Call me tomorrow ok?”

“Of course.  Good night Yura.” 

Yuri smiled on his walk back.  Otabek always knew how to calm him down.

**Author's Note:**

> So I get a ton of ideas that never blossom to anything bigger than this! So instead of them sitting in a Google Doc graveyard, I'll stick them up! Later these "may" turn into some thing more! Probably not, by why let them sit and collect dust? 
> 
> There will be different ratings, and I'll try to keep pairings together as well. 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!
> 
> Im on Tumlbr as well!   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
